Core A: Administrative The administrative core is organized to support the overall program project via three main components: Project Direction, Program Integration and the organization of a Satellite Conference on Motor Learning PROGRAM DIRECTION The program director, with the assistance of a project coordinator, will be responsible for the following duties: 1. Insure that the evolving plans of the four projects and modeling core are well integrated. 2. Arrange PPG meetings and facilitate weekly communication among the motor control groups. 3. Communicate with an External Advisory Board. 4. Disseminate information about PPG activities to the public sector. 5. Coordinate recruitment and career development of young investigators in the PPG. 6. Oversee shared efforts by post-doctoral fellows between laboratories. 7. Organize three satellite conferences on motor learning. PROGRAM INTEGRATION The single most important source of integration in this project is a common behavioral task used across projects. Maintenance of integration is achieved by: 1. Reorganization of team members. 2. Physical Proximity. 3. Group Videoconferences. 4. Group Meetings. 5. Shared Fellows. 6. Communications with an External Advisory Board. 7. Dissemination of information to the public sector. 8. Recruitment and career development. SATELLITE CONFERENCE ON MOTOR LEARNING We will integrate our work from this program project grant with the larger motor science community by organizing three Conferences in Motor Learning. The goal is to bring together a broad range of expertise in motor skill learning, from computational modeling to empiric research.